La Pasión de la Víbora
by Yaem gy
Summary: la belleza de la mujer puede ser su poder más terrible. Ella lo tenía. manejaba la voluntad de los hombres y pisoteaba a todas las mujeres. Una de ellas le hará comer sus humillaciones usando como venganza la fuerza de la marea y el fuego de un incendio, todo en la figura de un solo hombre. Y la víbora castigará cada una de las quemaduras que él le haga con sus peores mordidas.
1. El veneno de unos Labios La dulzura d

Buenas noches:

Mis amigos. Un nuevo fic ha invadido mi voluntad. Yo, que me había propuesto dedicarme solamente a escribir "El cazador" y justo ahora que un emocionante suceso ha revuelto el mundo de mi adorado protagonista, me puse a buscar canciones para integrar la banda sonora del nuevo capítulo. Y, para mi desgracia o suerte, encontré la canción "Breath of Life" de Florence + Machine y quedé aturdida. Me devoré la letra y aunque concuerda con lo que siente mi protagonista femenina en estos momentos no estaba adaptada para ella., pues, la mujer que habla en la canción es una que no es dulce ni tierna. Esta es una mujer atormentada por sus propias acciones y esto me hizo parir esta idea.

Por primera vez no es Hermione ni Ginny la musa de mis locuras… es una mujer completamente nueva y desconocida a la cual iremos todos conociendo capítulo a capítulo y que no le temblará la mano ante nada con tal de conseguir lo que desea.

Es mi primera villana protagonista… una venenosamente bella Pansy Parkinson.

Espero que les guste la historia… saludos

Emily (viviendo en la venas de Pansy) Weasley

**Capítulo 1: El veneno de unos labios… la dulzura de un amor**

Despertó y movió su rostro hacia un lado para encontrar una cabellera rubia descansar en la almohada. Los ojos grises que tanto le gustaban le estaban vedados por el sueño que lo alejaba de ella. Se incorporó un poco en la cama y empezó a acariciar sus espalda alba como la leche más pura.

Si había algo que a ella le excitaba era la espalda de un hombre.

Decidió levantarse. Ya era tarde y quería marcharse antes que él despertara. No le gustaba que él la viera salir de la habitación. Quería que él se desperezara en las sábanas y la buscara con las manos. Que la deseara, que maldijera por no tenerla al despertar.

Ese era su juego, así después él la buscaría rogando por otra noche de pasión.

Desnuda se contempló en el espejo por un momento. Miró sus pechos que sin ser grandes eran deliciosamente hermosos. Sus pezones eran oscuros y perfectos para la boca de un hombre. Estiró los brazos y se sonrió a si misma. Se miró la cintura, estrecha y sugerente, las caderas en sensual curva, los brazos delicados y suaves. Las piernas estilizadas, hermosas. El monte de venus descubierto, suave, excitante.

Un mechón de cabello se le fue los ojos. En vez de retirarlo pensó que le daba un toque más lujurioso a su aspecto. La hacía ver salvajemente sensual. Sus labios rojos furioso a causas de tantos besos en una madrugada intensa y sus ojos verdes brillantes a la luz de la mañana contrastaban con sus lacios y sedosos cabellos negros como la noche más oscura.

Era hermosa, deliciosa, deseable, y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Se felicitó a sí misma por ser tan bella. Lanzó un beso a su reflejo en el amplio espejo y se cubrió con una bata de seda blanca que daba un pequeño contraste con su piel. Sin mirar de nuevo al hombre que yacía dormido en la cama, abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió descalza hasta la sala común de su casa. Era temprano pero ya Zabini estaba despierto y sentado junto a un mullido sillón, parecía esperarla.

Buenos días, princesa– le saludó sin disimular que la devoraba con la vista.

Buenos días, Blaise. ¿esperando algún regalo matutino? – Le preguntó ella coquetamente desordenando un poco su cabello con la intención de provocarlo.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde– le sonrió el moreno.

Ella humedeció sus labios y le miró tentadora, lentamente fue bajando la tela de la bata hasta que un hombro quedó al descubierto y zabini tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarse y estrecharla en sus brazos.

No deberías aspirar tan alto, Blaise. Sabes de que cama vengo–

Lo sé– susurró el muchacho– Pero si me tientas de esta manera no puedo evitar desear lo que tiene Malfoy–

Ella rió suavemente, luego se llevó el dedo índice a la boca y lo mordió delicadamente haciendo que Blaise se encendiera más.

¿Quién dice que soy propiedad de Malfoy?– preguntó lanzando una ceja.

Él mismo. Dice que eres suya y que matará al que ose tocarte un cabello–

Y tu desearías tocar más que eso, ¿verdad?–

Yo… me llenaría las manos de tu piel–

Blaise, imposibilitado de contenerse más, se aproximó a la chica con la clara intensión de atraparla. Ella estiró una de sus pequeñas y bien cuidadas manos y le detuvo tocando su pecho sin ejercer mucha presión. Ese mínimo contacto estremeció al Slytherin.

No soy propiedad de Malfoy. No soy propiedad de nadie. Y nadie me puede obligar a entregarme, Zabini. Yo entrego mi cuerpo a quien yo desee, mis besos los disfruta la boca que deseo probar, mis caricias queman el cuerpo que me gusta. Yo no soy de Malfoy… él es mío–

Yo puedo ser tuyo, preciosa. Quema mi piel, prueba mi boca, ten mi cuerpo–

Si me tocas, él te matará–

Tal vez quiera morir por su mano si vivo el placer de tenerte- Los susurros de Zabini eran intensos, como también era intenso el deseo en su mirada.

Ay, Blaise… no sabes lo que dices– se alejó de él y caminó moviendo sutilmente las caderas para llegar a la escalera que llevaba a su habitación. Se giró y estiró su cuello hacia atrás dejando caer su cabellera negra hacia un lado, sonriendo– Suerte tienes al no probar mi veneno. Porque el día que lo hagas… te esclavizaré para siempre… y ninguna mujer podrá saciar la sed que yo te provocaría. Vive tu vida plenamente… no sea que decida encadenarte a mis pies–

No esperó respuesta del joven. Dio la vuelta y subió los peldaños hasta desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Zabini la siguió con la mirada sintiendo la lava que corría por sus venas. La deseaba demasiado y odiaba a Draco por tener el privilegio de disfrutarla. Por un momento pensó que no le importaría ser su esclavo toda la eternidad si ella le colmaba de besos con sabor a miel y ardor de fuego. Pero sabía que Draco estaba incluso más esclavizado ya que tal como ella dijera, Draco ya había probado su veneno y ahora era arcilla en sus dedos.

Es una víbora y no deberías ni tú ni Draco caer en su juego– escuchó a un costado de la sala común – ¿No se dan cuenta como los manipula con su cuerpo? Parecen unos estúpidos babosos. –

Blaise miró a la chica que se apoyaba en el muro junto a la entrada. La rubia apretaba los puños cruzados en el estómago y miraba hacia el lugar por donde Pansy desapareciera, con odio.

Daphne, Daphne. Lo que tú sientes es envidia. Pansy es un banquete exquisito que todos deseamos devorar, pero para mi desgracia solo Draco puede hacerlo. Si en mi estuviera, le arrebataría esa mujer de los brazos a Malfoy y te dejaría el camino libre para que trataras de conquistarlo. Pero desde ya te digo que después de que Pansy Parkinson marca la vida de un hombre, ninguna otra mujer podrá hacerle sombra. Ella es simplemente casi una Veela–

Sí, maldita como la más pérfida de las Veelas… pero te deja la huella de los dientes de una víbora. Y ustedes ruegan que ella los muerda.– Daphne Greengass se aproximó a Blaise y lo miró con desprecio– Hombres, tan viscerales, tan básicos… una mujer solo hace un ligero movimiento de caderas y ustedes se encienden como leños en la hoguera. Ella sabe como jugar con ustedes. De ti no me sorprende que te derritas en su presencia, pero Draco… Él es el mejor de todos ustedes y sin embargo…–

Sin embargo también es un visceral y básico hombre… y ella es su trofeo máximo. Resígnate, Greengass, Tal como Pansy lo dijo hace poco... Draco le pertenece y tú nunca podrás sacarla de su mente y de su piel–

Zabini la dejó sola y se marchó por la puerta de entrada. Daphne se quedó inmóvil por un momento dejando que las lágrimas le bañaran el rostro. Le dolía la cruel verdad que Blaise le enrostrara. Por mucho que ella amara a Malfoy nunca podría lograr que él la mirara, pues todos sus sentidos eran controlados por la víbora.

Te maldigo Pansy Parkinson… te maldigo por toda tu vida. Encadenas hombres y juegas con ellos sin quererlos, solo por maldad y diversión, Pero un día llegará a tu vida un hombre que no podrás hechizar, un hombre que te encadenará y jugará contigo… y lo amarás… y eso te llevará al infierno… Y ese será el que menos esperas, un hombre que hasta que llegue el momento será invisible a tus ojos – Daphne movió su varita sobre la foto que tenía en el puño y que mostraba a una Pansy vanidosa lanzando un beso. – Estás maldita, me dejaste sin amor, pues yo impido que tu amor te quiera… ese que me vengará te destrozará en mil pedazos, perra… porqué él no te amará jamás, pues su corazón ya tiene dueña–

Y Daphne pronunció unos susurrantes conjuros de magia negra que oscurecieron la luz del día que entraba por una pequeña ventana. Pues no hay peor enemigo que una mujer despechada a la que le arrebatan a su amor sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de luchar por él.

Harry y Ron caminaban por los pasillos sin prisa. Acababan de terminar la primera clase de pociones con Slughorn y Harry llevaba dichoso su frasquito con Felix Felicis en la mano. Ambos comentaban la rara clase y como el nuevo profesor se había desvivido en atenciones hacía "El Elegido"

En serio, hermano. Si yo estaba seguro que en cualquier momento Slughorn se arrodillaba y te besaba los pies. –

La verdad es que fue muy extraño. Es la primera clases de pociones que disfruto en mi vida–

Pero claro, es la primera en donde te resulta una poción. ¿Y dices que lo único que hiciste fue seguir las instrucciones de ese libro viejo? Te digo que intenté seguir las del mío, pero no hay caso, pociones y yo no somos compatibles–

No es lo que dice el libro lo que yo seguí, Ron… fue lo que alguien escribió en él. Mira–

Se detuvieron en medio de un pasillo antes de la esquina para examinar las notas que alguien había dejado escritas en los márgenes. Ron se rascaba de vez en cuando la cabeza para comprender un poco y Harry se dedicaba a contemplar las hojas que una a una pasaban ante sus ojos. Unos pasos más atrás una castaña les alcanzaba y su rostro no se mostraba muy contento.

Harry, quiero saber como lograste la poción–

Ya te dije Hermione. Solo puse atención al libro–

Pero no hiciste lo que el libro decía–

¿Y qué? Consiguió hacerla igual. No te enojes Hermione. Una vez que Harry te supere no creo que sea tan malo– Dijo Ron

Por un momento los tres se quedaron callados. Harry expectante ante la reacción de Hermione. Ella enfurruñada ante el éxito de Harry que consideraba injusto y Ron que seguía mirando el libro y leyendo una que otra nota.

Tan callados quedaron que las personas que venían por el otro pasillo no los escucharon. Muy pronto los tres amigos se percataron que esas personas discutían y ellos, un poco curiosos, se escondieron en un armario de escobas para seguir fisgoneando.

Ay, ¿Quien me pisó un pie?– susurró Hermione más enojada.

Perdón. Es que aquí está tan estrecho que apenas puedo estirar los pies– susurró Ron

Cállense ambos. Es Malfoy, quiero escuchar que está diciendo–

Una chica morena y de ojos verdes venía caminando aburrida de las palabras que el rubio que venía detrás suyo decía. Más atrás una rubia joven seguía la pelea incluso más interesada que el trío de oro.

Mira Parkinson, no voy a permitir que estés coqueteándole a Zabini, ni a Nott, ni a ningún otro–

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que harías para impedirlo?– Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa irresistible.

Draco le tomó del brazo y por un momento alzó la mano como con la intención de abofetearla, mas, rápidamente la bajó para tan solo acariciarle el rostro con angustia. La rubia enrojeció de la rabia.

Pansy, no juegues conmigo. Ahora más que nunca estoy con las sensaciones a flor de piel. Tengo demasiadas presiones y tú te estás convirtiendo en la peor de todas. –

Ella no respondió, solo se acercó y cerró los ojos ofreciendo sus labios al Slytherin quien no demoró más de un segundo en besarla con desesperación. Tanto fue su arrebato que Draco la levantó del piso. Ella lo rodeó y le desordenó el cabello rubio con sabias caricias que solo provocaron que Draco sucumbiera más ante su embrujo.

Estoy loco por ti–

Entonces deja de escuchar la ponzoña de serpientes malintencionadas. ¿Acaso no me tienes en tus brazos? ¿Acaso no es a ti a quien le regalo mis besos?–

Dime que ningún otro te pondrá un solo dedo encima–

El que yo no desee las caricias de otro es tu responsabilidad, Draco. Tienes que mantenerme interesada en ti–

Esos dos se están comiendo el uno al otro– susurró Ron con cara de asco– si sigo mirando creo que voy a vomitar–

Esa Parkinson es una arpía. Pero una muy inteligente– susurró Hermione pensativa– ese poder para hacer con los chicos lo que una quiera… no todas los tienen–

Pansy y Draco seguían besándose hasta que Daphne ya no lo pudo soportar más. Se abalanzó contra ellos y empujó a Pansy para alejarla del Slytherin.

¿Qué haces, estúpida? – le rugió Draco

Te está aturdiendo de nuevo, ¿No te das cuenta?–

Y tú no lo puedes soportar, ¿Cierto Greengrass? No puedes soportar que él sea mío– Dijo la morena arreglando su cabello.

Tú no lo amas… eres una maldita perra – la enfrentó la rubia.

Draco frunció el ceño y contempló la inminente lucha de serpientes. Greengrass estaba temblorosa de impotencia y odio. Parecía una cascabel que se contraía. Parkinson estaba calmada, sonriente. Se balanceó como una cobra Egipcia dando la impresión a todos los espectadores que estaba danzando.

Que pena me das, Greengrass. Como no puedes conseguir que él te mire buscas por todos los medios que se aleje de mí. Pero él me busca. Me necesita. Y a ti…– sonrió– A ti ni te ve–

Solo no quiero que te rías de él–

Que tontería dice4s, De mi no se ría nadie– protestó el rubio.

No… lo que quieres es alejarlo de mí porque te mueres de la envidia de que me necesite y que no sienta nada por ti… Lo amas, pero yo no dejaré que lo tengas jamás– amplió más su sonrisa.

¡Que maldita!– susurró Hermione acurrucada bajo el brazo de Ron y sobre el hombro de Harry

Imbécil. Solo tratas de atacarme porqué le dije a Draco lo que hiciste esta mañana. Yo te vi. Vi como hechizabas a Zabini con tu coqueteo–

Dirías cualquier cosa para que él me dejara. Pero no. Que risa me das, eres tan poca cosa, tu pelo lacio casi ni brilla, tus ojitos pequeños son insignificantes, ni busto tienes y que decir de tus caderas. No eres nada, Greengass. No eres mujer suficiente. Contra mí no tienes opción. Miraste lo mejor de Slytherin pero eso… ya es mío–

Pansy rodeó a Greengass y se acercó a un sorprendido Draco que halagado por que dos chicas se pelearan por él la recibió complacido. Pansy, para verter con más intensidad el veneno en Daphne, besó a Draco savemente consiguiendo su cometido. Daphne no soportó más y salió corriendo con el llanto vivo.

¿Así que soy lo mejor de Slytherin? – La preguntó Draco sonriente.

Claro, yo no me conformo con cualquier cosa– le devolvió la chica.

¿Y solo serás mía?–

Ya te dije– le dijo ella soltándose y dejándolo parado en medio del pasillo– que yo quiera estar contigo depende exclusivamente de ti–

No me provoques, preciosa. Un día voy a perder la cabeza por tu culpa y sucederá una tragedia–

Entonces– Le habló ella mirándolo coqueta por sobre su hombro– mantenme contenta–

Pansy se alejó seguida paso a paso por Draco. Al trío le pareció que veía la caminata de una gran dama seguida de cerca por su esclavo.

Esa Pansy es de temer– Dijo Ron al salir del armario– Creo que es más mala que Malfoy, ¿vieron como dejó a Greengass? Barrió el piso con ella–

Es hermosa y es muy consciente de ello– Dijo Hermione algo intimidada– por eso abusa, quizás Daphne Greengass sea una chica muy encantadora por dentro, pero su belleza queda opacada por al arrastre de Parkinson–

Sí, es muy bella – admitió Harry– pero su nivel de belleza rivaliza con el veneno que vierte. Y yo creo que Daphne tiene razón, Parkinson solo juega con Mafloy y de seguro también con Zabini. Pero ellos están tan embrutecidos por ella que no se dan cuenta de ello–

Bueno, es una Slytherin, ¿no?– dijo Ron- exhalan ponzoña. Pero por muy bonita que sea yo ni me acercaría. No quisiera ser una más de sus marionetas–

Pero es muy hermosa– repitió Hermione– Muchas no tendrían como pelear contra ella. El chico que sucumba a su encanto no tendrá ojos más que para ella, como Malfoy. –

Bueno– dijo Harry– al menos los de Gryffindor estamos a salvo. Ella no se rebajaría a mirar a ninguno de nosotros. ¿No escucharon que ella no se conforma con cualquier cosa?-

Eso dilo por Neville, por Seamus y por mí, Harry– contestó el pelirrojo – Tu eres el Elegido, el chico que sobrevivió. Eres leyenda así que eres lo mejorcito de Gryffindor. Te recomiendo que andes con cuidado. En cambio nosotros… Neville es demasiado tímido, Seamus está loco y yo soy don nadie. Malfoy me llama "El pobretón", a mí si que nunca miraría esa víbora… la verdad es que no creo que alguna chica me vea– dijo algo resignado.

No digas eso– se apresuró a decir Hermione– Eres simpático, divertido, algo flojo y rezongón pero no eres Don nadie–

Bueno… – Dijo Harry que ya se estaba empezando a aburrir de la conversación– Ya debemos ir a la clase siguiente, ¿Nos vamos?–

Avanzó y dejó atrás a los amigos que se habían puesto colorados sin poder evitarlo.

¿Tú me consideras simpático? – preguntó Ron un poco nervioso.

Cla… claro. Cuando quieres eres muy agradable–

Ron Sonrió y aspiró hondo. Impulsivamente le tomó la mano a la castaña y salió corriendo llevándola con él. En poco tiempo dejaron atrás a Harry y sin detenerse fueron por los pasillos y subieron las escaleras para abandonar las mazmorras. Ron mantenía el agarre sin apretar demasiado para no lastimar la pequeña mano de su amiga y la tiraba sutilmente del brazo para hacer que ella apresurara el paso. Hermione lo obedecía sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban más y más por el esfuerzo y por sentir el contacto de sus pieles. Los cabellos de ella volaban como una estela. Sus pies daban tres zancos mientras Ron solo daba uno. Hermione sonreía y ya admitía que su corazón estaba atrapado por Ron así como atrapada estaba su mano en ese momento.

Ron seguía corriendo divertido pues Harry había apresurado su marcha para alcanzarlos y ahora estaban los tres en una especie de carrera. El muchacho no podía dejar de sentir la electricidad que corría por su brazo al sentir la delicada mano de su amiga. Su corazón saltaba emocionado y él no sabía si era por la carrera que estaba a punto de ganar o por estar unido a Hermione por sus manos. Al final Harry subió el velocímetro y los dejó atrás. Hermione le tiró del brazo en protesta por la exigencia y cuando Ron se giró para mirarla quedó un poco descolocado. Ella estaba sonrosada y los cabellos estaban más alborotados que de costumbre, pero la mirada la llevaba brillante. Ron sintió un golpe en el rostro… Hermione se veía preciosa.

No puedo más…– se quejó la chica bajando su bolso del hombro– mi… mochila… pesa–

No seas aguafiestas, Hermione... ya casi ganábamos–

Pero mi bolso pesa–

¿Para qué cargas media biblioteca en el bolso? –

No es media biblioteca– gruño la chica– solo los libros necesarios para poder estudiar como corresponde–

Sí, claro…. Como tú digas– devolvió el pelirrojo

Ron reinició la marcha pero a los tres pasos tuvo que devolver la mirada de nuevo. Hermione se había quedado parada en el mismo lugar y miraba con desánimo su mochila mientras se frotaba el hombro. Ron puso los ojos en blanco y deshaciendo sus pasos tomó la mochila y la puso en su hombro junto con la suya.

Vaya que está pesada esta cosa– protestó– Te deformarás la espalda si sigues cargando tanto peso–

No es tanto peso. Es el preciso para que mi cuerpo lo resista– se cruzó de brazos la chica

Pues ¿cuánto peso eres capaz de soportar? Yo calculo que son como 20 kilos o más. Te vez algo… pequeña para resistirlo–

¿pequeña? ¿Me veo como una niña?– Hermione perdió el rubor de sus mejillas.

Eh… no… eh… solo que eres delgada –

Claro– se dijo para sí misma – comparada con ella yo debo verme como una niñita– susurró abatida.

¿Comparada con quien? – preguntó Ron

Con nadie, vamos ya es tarde–

No, dime con quien te estás comparando–

Ron, la clase está por comenzar–

No me muevo de aquí hasta que me lo digas–

¡Ron!–

¡Hermione!–

Uy, que insufrible te pones a veces–

No te estarás comparando con Parkinson, ¿verdad?– continuó Ron– No puedes compararte con ella, no hay margen–

Esas palabras le dolieron a la chica.

Me voy. Le pediré a Harry que me preste una pluma y un pergamino– Dijo herida.

Hermione pasó por el lado de Ron y siguió su camino tratando de mantener la cabeza en alto. Cuando él ya no podía ver su rostro sus labios se transformaron en un puchero. Ron se quedó un momento sin entender por qué Hermione se había molestado. Para él ella y Parkinson eran demasiado distintas como para encontrar algo con que compararlas. Eran como la luz y la oscuridad.

Pero de a poco creyó entender que Hermione había mal interpretado sus palabras. Corrió para alcanzarla pero ella seguía sin mirarle.

Me entendiste mal, Herms. No quiero decir que tú...–

No digas nada… vamos a clase –

No– le tomó del brazo– Tú y ella un pueden compararse. Tu eres inteligente, brillante debo decir, pero ella… astuta tal vez, pero no brillante–

No sigas, Ron. No lo arruines más–

Es que… yo… ella es bella, pero tú eres… linda. Ella parece una estatua de hielo…bien hecha y con buenas curvas pero… –

Ay, cállate, Ron–

Deja que me explique… ella es impresionante si se permite esa palabra… pero tu eres delicada. Tu… tu figura...– Ron bajó la vista– Bueno, la túnica no permite que te vea bien… pero… cuando solo estás con la falda del uniforme y la blusa… – se puso muy rojo– se puede ver que ya no eres una niña… te… te estás volviendo una… bonita mujer– terminó de decir sin apartar los ojos de sus zapatos.

¿Ah, sí?– preguntó Hermione con el rubor otra vez en la cara.

Lo que quiero decir es que… tú eres tibia, ella da frío. Ella es como una caja que está bonitamente adornada pero que no tiene nada dentro. Tú, eres una caja más sencilla, pero no menos hermosa y cuando uno puede ver lo que tienes dentro… Tienes tanto dentro que pareciera que no tienes fondo. Ella es como un espejismo… pero tú eres de verdad–

Hermione sonrió dulcemente. Nunca pensó que el ser asimilada como una caja la halagaría tanto.

Así vivieron ambos todo ese sexto año. Un vaivén de emociones los envolvió y los condujo por un sinuoso sendero en donde los miedos y las inseguridades los dominaron. Inseguros pues no sabían cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos del otro y sin poder convencerse que pudieran inspirar amor. Miedo por que no se atrevían a desnudar sus corazones y terminar heridos de muerte en un rincón. Habían sido demasiado cobardes el uno con el otro. Al final Lavender Brown se convirtió en la punta del iceberg que les hizo comprender que estaban perdidamente enamorados y que ese sentimiento era más fuerte que ellos mismos. Cuando ya todo volvía a la calma y pensaban cada uno por su lado que tal vez podrían revelar lo que sentían, Dumbledore fue asesinado y una amenazadora guerra se les caía sobre los hombros. Ahora tenían que ir en busca de terribles Horrocruces y destruirlos para tener una oportunidad de combatir al Señor Tenebroso. Se embarcarían en una desconocida aventura acompañando a Harry y al filo del peligro Ron se juramento seguir a Hermione a donde ella fuera y Hermione se prometió a sí misma que cuidaría de Ron y de Harry con dedicación. Que protegería a Ron de todo.

Su mundo había cambiado para siempre y sus sentimientos deberían esperar hasta que la amenaza terminara o que la muerte los reclamara.

Entonces los acontecimientos se les vinieron encima con una velocidad abismante. La partida de Harry para siempre de Privet Drive que terminara en una emboscada que reclamaría la vida de Ojo loco. La fiesta de la boda interrumpida por la caída del ministerio y la posterior huida, sin saber cual era el lugar más seguro para esconderse. El asalto al ministerio en busca del primero de los temibles Horrocruces que casi termina en un fracaso mortal. La departición del brazo de Ron que lo hizo vivir un dolor indescriptible. La errante incertidumbre escondidos en los bosques mientras el miedo, el hambre, los celos y la inseguridad hacían estragos en los tres. La partida de Ron cargando un corazón y una mente heridos y atormentados que provocó un vacío inaguantable. La desolación de Hermione, la angustia de Harry. La frustrada y casi fatal incursión en le Valle de Godric en donde Nagini casi los mata y Voldemort casi los atrapa. La tibia bolita de luz que apareció para darle al lastimado corazón de Ron una nueva esperanza atravesándolo y llevándolo hasta el dulce susurro de Hermione. La cierva plateada que guió a Harry y Ron en una noche oscura y los ayudó a encontrar la espada de Gryffindor y a ellos mismos una vez más. La destrucción del maldito relicario que tanto daño había hecho en todos pero sobretodo en Ron. La confesión de Harry, su verdad al decirle a Ron que no había en él amenaza alguna, que él siempre querría a Hermione como a una hermana y que el sentimiento era mutuo y ese abrazo de amigos que derribó cualquier otra barrera que les impidiera demostrarse un cariño sincero de hermanos. Después la bienvenida a golpes que Ron recibió como caricias de parte de su amada. Más tarde la chiflada visita a Lovegood en donde muchos misterios se les revelaron.

Hasta que fueron cazados por los carroñeros quienes los llevaron a la temida mansión Malfoy en donde Hermione fue cruelmente torturada y Ron casi se volvió loco de la desesperación. La irrupción de Dobby y el rescate de Ron para alejar a su Hermione de la desgraciada que la había lastimado hasta que el elfo los sacara de ese horrendo lugar para luego pagar su osadía con su propia vida. Ron corriendo sobre a arena húmeda llevando a una inconsciente Hermione en los brazos rumbo a Shell Cotage con el alma en vilo pues estaba aterrado de perderla.

Los siguientes días fueron una extraña calma luego de vivir tantas cosas precipitadas. Hermione curaba lentamente sus heridas y Harry trataba de encontrar el nuevo sendero a seguir en su lucha. Ron, no solo pensaba en ello, sino que había tomado la decisión de no postergar más sus sentimientos. Había sufrido demasiado al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Hermione, había sido atacado por el horrible miedo de perderla. Ya no quería ocultar más que la quería porque la guerra ya estaba sobre ellos y no sabía si sobreviviría a ella. Y Hermione tenía que saber que la amaba.

Una tarde, mientras Harry estaba junto a Griphork planeando la inminente irrupción en la bóveda de los Lestrange en Gringott, Ron fue hasta la terrza que miraba a la playa en donde Hermione se encontraba sentada en una banca y envuelta en una manta.

Ella miraba tranquilamente como las olas besaban la orilla y les escuchaba susurrar un canto de amor en cada choque. Se vería más repuesta aunque aun tenía las ojeras que reflejaban el agotador tormento del cual había sido víctima, cuya mejor y terrible huella era la cicatriz en el cuello. Ron se movió despacio y se sentó a su lado dejando un espacio entre ambos. La contempló y se odió a sí mismo por no haber podido impedirle el dolor. Ella siguió observando el horizonte llenando sus ojos con las imágenes hermosas. Giró el rostro para extender el margen de su vista cuando unos ojos de un color tan intenso como el mar frente a ella la sorprendieron. Dio un brinquito y aspiró una ligera bocanada ante la repentina presencia.

Perdón por asustarte– Dijo él afligido.

Es que no te oí llegar–

Estabas tan concentrada mirando a la playa que no quise interrumpirte. ¿Cómo estás hoy?–

Mejor. El cuerpo casi no me duele pero aún estoy muy cansada. ¿Harry está con el señor Griphork?–

Sí, el condenado enano no desiste en pedir la espada a cambio de sus servicios. Harry está loco si se la entrega–

Los enanos son muy insistentes en sus reclamaciones. Griphork no dará marcha atrás. No tendremos más remedio que entregársela–

Yo también lo creo, nos tiene acorralados–

Una ligera pero fría brisa los rodeó y Hermione se arrebujó en la manta tapándose hasta los labios, mientras exhalaba aire tibio que rebotaba en la prenda y que volvía para entibiarle las mejillas. Ron cerró la cremallera de su cazadora y eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de ella para quedar justo a su lado. Extendió la mano derecha y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

Estás helada. Es mejor que entres, este frío no es bueno para tu salud–

No, por favor. No quiero encerrarme aún. Es que el paisaje está tan bello y no puedo verlo desde la ventana del cuartito. Las olas me calman–

Entonces tendremos que hacer algo para que ganes calor– le dijo dulcemente para luego rodearla con sus brazos y acurrucarla contra él. Hermione se estremeció con el contacto- Estás temblando, es mejor que entremos– le susurró.

No, Ron. Estoy bien.– Se acomodó en el hombro del muchacho– Ahora estoy mucho mejor–

Se quedaron quietos mirando el horizonte. El mar ronroneaba, el sol se desvanecía de a poco. El atardecer fue coronando la imagen más hermosa que habían visto en mucho tiempo.

A causa de las vicisitudes vividas, el pelo de Hermione ya no estaba perfumado con el suave aroma de azucenas. Ron ahora podía sentir el olor natural de la chica y esté lo estaba emborrachando aún más que el delicado perfume. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en medio del mareo que le producía ser hechizado de aquella manera. Hermione se movió y se acurrucó en su pecho, permitiéndole un mejor apoyo para seguir absorbiendo el aroma verdadero de su amada. La estrechó otro poco y deseó que ese momento no terminara jamás.

– Ron… tu corazón late muy fuerte – Le dijo ella alzando su vista para alcanzar la suya.

Ron la miró, tomó un pequeño mechón de cabello que le tapaba la mejilla y lo puso detrás de la oreja para luego acariciar los rizos. Aspiró una bocanada de coraje. Era ahora o nunca.

Tú… tú lo haces latir así–

¿Yo?–

Tú… solo tú–

Hermione sintió el estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo. Las mariposas en el estómago la torturaban sutilmente. Su propio corazón empezó a palpitar desbocado.

¿ En serio?– susurró

Hermione… Yo… tuve tanto miedo. Cuando esa maldita te torturó yo me desgarraba por dentro con cada uno de tus gritos. Estaba aterrado de perderte. Si te hubiera pasado algo creo que me hubiera vuelto loco…–

Ron…–

No, deja que termine porque si no lo hago ahora no sé cuando tendré otra vez el valor de hacerlo… Te quiero… Creo que te he querido desde siempre pero era tan idiota que no me daba cuenta y cuando lo descubrí fui demasiado cobarde para admitirlo. Y después fui un imbécil que solo te hacía daño. Ahora último he hecho todo mal sin encontrar modo de llegar a ti– y le tomó

Hermione lo miró embelesada. Toda ella estaba siendo atacada por esa sublime sensación de ahogo. La mirada de Ron la atravesaba. Su más ansiado sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Él la amaba… Merlín, Ron la amaba.

He soñado contigo hace mucho tiempo. Quisiera que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo siento. A veces, creo ver algún atisbo en tu mirada, en un gesto, en una sonrisa. Otras veces me siento tan cerca de ti que casi creo tocar tus sentimientos… No quiero estar equivocado, pero si lo estoy te pido que no seas cruel… Te amo y sé que no tengo nada que ofrecerte, mucho menos con esta guerra sobre nosotros, pero sería capaz de todo si tu me aceptaras… si me amaras– le susurró estremecido.

Ella no pudo detener la sonrisa. Luego poco a poco fue acercándose para quemarle la boca con un suave toque. Ron cerró los ojos temblando y esperando ese beso que parecía no llegar nunca. Ella le acarició con los labios lentamente logrando enloquecerlo. Se fue alejando pero Ron la tomó de la nuca para atraerla otra vez y besarla con esa arrebatadora intensidad que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Al separarse ambos buscaron el aire que les despejara la mente después de tan maravilloso beso.

Ámame, preciosa. Te lo suplico– Le susurró – ámame, porque sin tu amor ya no puedo sobrevivir–

Yo… yo te amo desde que era una niña, Ron… He esperado tanto por ti… creí que nunca me verías –

Perdóname… he sido un grandísimo idiota. Un cobarde. Estaba aterrado de esto que estaba devorándome y nunca pensé que tú pudieras quererme. Eres tan dulce, tan fuerte y poderosa… Yo… yo no soy nada…–

Hermione la besó de nuevo y Ron se entregó completamente desarmado. Ella le rodeó el cuello y lo fue aturdiendo sin piedad alguna. Ron la estrechó en sus brazos y se dejó llevar. Estaba perdido, Hermione lo había esclavizado y él se ponía las cadenas con felicidad.

Hermione… me estás matando con tus besos– Le dijo en un seudogemido para luego esconder el rostro en el cuello de ella – Mi hechicera, Mi dueña–

Ella lo apretó más. Ahora que él estaba en sus brazos se sentía poderosa. Cuando él le dijo que era su dueña, ella se sintió invencible.

Por un rato se quedaron así, entrelazados y sintiendo el constante latir de ambos corazones. Ahora todo era distinto. Una fuerza nueva los invadía para continuar su lucha. La fuerza del amor correspondido.

Ron… ¿Aun sigo siendo una cajita para ti?–

Él se incorporó y la miró profundamente. Sonrió.

¿Aún te acuerdas de eso?–

Lo recuerdo cada día–

Sí… eres mi adorada cajita. Y pasaré mi vida entera descubriendo más y más de lo que hay dentro de ti. Pero yo ahora he puesto algo dentro para que lo guardes–

¿Qué cosa?– le preguntó Hermione curiosa.

Mi corazón. Quiero que lo guardes porque solo en ti confío, amor–

Entonces lo cuidaré y lo defenderé de todo. Es mío y yo cuido celosamente lo que me pertenece–

¿A mí también? ¿También vas a cuidarme con celo?–

Si, mi amor… Soy tu dueña… ya no puedes amar a otra… y voy a defender tu amor de todo… de todos–

Se besaron nuevamente sintiendo la dicha más profunda. Al fin podían decirse todo lo que habían callado por años. Por fin podían amarse sin reparo alguno. Una guerra se alzaba delante de ellos pero ahora la enfrentaban más seguros que nunca. Porqué su amor era el más poderoso escudo.

En unos días más volverían junto a Harry a la aventura. Se colarían en el banco de magos más seguro y buscarían un nuevo horrocrux en sus bóvedas.

Pero esta vez la incertidumbre no se veía tan sombría.

Mas, ni Ron ni Hermione podían sospechar que otras cosas les estaba deparando el destino.

Justo ahora que habían declarado su amor verdadero… una sombra despiadada les acechaba para poner a prueba ese amor.


	2. Una batalla inconclusa y una maldición c

Buenos días:

Sé que este fic había quedado abandonado, pues creo que a nadie le gustó mucho. Además, muchos creen que por el nombre, este es un Dramione. Pero no lo es.

Bueno, dando una segunda oportunidad a esta historia, he decidido escribir el segundo capítulo. Es el último previo a la acción que quiero escribir. Ojalá les guste

Abrazos

Yaem gy

**Capítulo 2: Una batalla inconclusa y una maldición cumplida.**

El mundo estaba loco allá afuera. Potter estaba prófugo, Granger desaparecida, Weasley muriendo de Spattergroit. Todo hacía presagiar que el Señor Tenebroso ganaría la guerra que aun no llegaba a los muros de Hogwarts.

Habían sido meses estresantes, sin poder dormir bien, sin poder vivir en paz. Draco había agradecido que su señor le permitiera volver al colegio al comenzar el nuevo año escolar, aunque ahora muchos lo miraban con resentimiento. Pero el rubio prefería el desprecio de medio colegio a vivir un solo día más en su casa, que se había convertido en una prisión, en un infierno. Desde que el Amo se apoderara de su hogar, el joven Malfoy vivía con el miedo asfixiándolo. Las constantes torturas mentales y físicas del Señor Tenebroso lo estaban consumiendo y lo único que rogaba era escapar. Cuando el primero de Septiembre llegó, agradeció a Merlín por su benevolencia.

Pasado los meses, el muchacho se había convertido en un silente observador de los acontecimientos. Sabía que la paciencia del amo se agotaba y se sorprendía de la capacidad de Potter en escabullirse y no dejarse atrapar.

Ya estaban a mediados de Febrero y aún no había rastros del Elegido.

Caminando por los pasillos, el Slytherin se perdía en pensamientos diversos. No solo el terror afuera de Hogwarts lo oprimía. Había algo más que le estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Más bien… alguien.

Pansy estaba torturándolo. No había logrado llevarla a la cama desde que volvieran a Hogwarts. Ella estaba por completo desinteresada en él y eso le estaba matando.

Ni un beso, ni una caricia, ni un gemido perdido en medio de la madrugada.

Casi involuntariamente llegó al séptimo piso. Al verse frente de ese muro tan conocido por él, a su mente volvió el recuerdo de los terribles momentos que pasó el año anterior. Recordó sus días encerrado en esa sala que todo lo escondía, esa sala que guardaba su secreto. Esa sala… que también le regaló una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Lo recordaba bien, había sucedido un mes antes de que el desastre se desatara. Había estado tan perseguido por las presiones que pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre buscando la manera de arreglar el armario evanescente para así salvar el pellejo y la vida de su familia. Tan concentrado estaba en ello que casi no comía, casi no dormía, casi no tenía contacto con los demás. Casi no encontraba un momento ni para mirar a Pansy.

Y ella había notado que él traía algo entre manos.

Como todas las tardes, Draco se había escabullido al séptimo piso para trabajar por horas. Al cruzar por la puerta de la sala que viene y va se demoró unos segundos en observar el lugar. Siempre le había sobrecogido la impresionante cantidad de cosas escondidas que el sitio podía albergar y luego de mirar la altura de los objetos, cerró la entrada y caminó hasta el lugar donde el armario estaba. Había empezado atrabajar cuando un pequeño ruido lo alteró, miró a su derecha y a su izquierda para luego golpearse la cabeza. Nadie más que él debía estar allí.

Pero se equivocaba.

Hola, Malfoy, así que es aquí donde te pierdes todas las tardes-

Pa… Pansy… ¿qué haces aquí?-

Quise conocer tu secreto. Aunque la verdad, me he decepcionado un poco. Pensé que hacías algo más interesante que tratar de arreglar un armario roto y viejo.-

Eeh… es que… no tengo por qué darte cuenta de mis actos, Parkinson-

Mmmmm… ¿qué ocultas en verdad? Uno no se pone nervioso por nada-

Al decir esto, la muchacha se había acercado al rubio para quedar solo a centímetros. Astuta, estaba comenzando una vez más a abusar de sus atributos con Draco. Este lo sentía, percibía el cambio en el ritmo de su sangre, sentía el pecho vibrante y su entrepierna tensa.

No oculto nada. Solo me gusta venir aquí para ver qué cosas puedo encontrar. He descubierto que hay varios tesoros escondidos por siglos-

¿es este armario un tesoro, Draco?-

La boca de la chica se había ubicado a solo milímetros de la de él. Draco aspiraba su perfume. Sus manos ya se le escapaban para correr al cuerpo de la chica.

Pansy se había alejado justo a tiempo para no permitir que el la tocara. Insinuante, había caminado hacia la izquierda del lugar y había apoyado su cuerpo en una alacena vieja y ampollada en la puerta.

¿Por qué juegas así con la excitación de un hombre? – había reclamado él, deseoso y herido.

Dime qué haces en verdad aquí… y tal vez… solo tal vez… pueda permitir que me des un beso-

La mente débil por el deseo penetrante empezaba a traicionar al muchacho. Hacía mucho que no la tenía en sus brazos y en verdad quería un momento de relajo. Quería expulsar su tensión, su ansiedad y desbordar en ese hermoso cuerpo toda su pasión contenida. Pero temía que ella fuera dueña de su verdad… pues sabía que ella era una traidora.

Me gustan los armarios viejos-

Mentiroso. Les diré a todos lo que haces aquí cada tarde. Quizás Dumbledore o Snape descubran mejor que tiene de importante este armario como para que le dediques tanta atención-

Pansy entonces había abandonado el lugar en donde estaba y se retiraba altiva, determinada. Cosa que aterró al rubio.

Le atajó en el camino y la giró para mirarla.

No… no vas a hacer nada- le había apretado un poco el antebrazo- te vas a callar. Te vas a quedar muy quieta-

Oblígame- le había desafiado ella.

¿Para qué quieres saber? Mientras menos sepas es mejor-

No me gusta que me ocultes cosas. Y mucho menos que intentes tratarme como si fuera una estúpida. Eso no se lo permito a nadie-

Pansy, si no te digo nada es para protegerte…-

Yo puedo cuidarme sola. Eres tú el que está en peligro en este momento-

¿serías capaz de traicionarme?-

Solo si no me satisfaces… y no lo estás haciendo-

Pansy lo había mirado con una frialdad que le había helado los huesos. Draco entonces había sentido miedo, terror de ella. Comprendía que ella no le quería, que no era su dueño en absoluto.

No quiero arriesgarte-

Yo consideraré cuando me sienta amenazada-

Pansy…-

Pero entonces la chica había cambiado de estrategia.

Le se había acercado y acariciando el pecho. Luego había rozado sus labios dulces en los de él.

Draco- había susurrado- solo quiero compartir tus secretos. Dijiste una noche que éramos uno… uno- le besaba el labio inferior- solo quiero cuidar tu espalda así como tú cuidas la mía. Somos Slytherin, nos cuidamos entre nosotros-

Completamente rendido, Draco la había atrapado en sus brazos y la besaba con angustia. Volvía a sentir esa figura de ensueño en sus manos.

Cuanto había anhelado tenerla.

Pero la chica detuvo el beso y le había mirado de lleno. Sus bellos ojos verdes refulgían con esa llama que lo enloquecía.

Dime… dime… si me lo dices todo… podrás disfrutarme a plenitud…-

Pansy-

Dímelo, Draco… dímelo-

Aquellos susurros en el oído habían sido demasiado para él. Ya no podía soportar la presión en su pantalón ni la angustia de otro beso. Para colmo, ella ahora restregaba su cuerpo, sus pechos, en el tórax tembloroso.

Eres una desgraciada- le había dicho con voz estrangulada- te deseo tanto…-

Dime-

Y Draco habló. Se lo contó todo. Le habló de su elección para matar a Dumbledore, le habló de sus intentos con el collar envenenado y la botella de hidromiel. Le habló sobre el armario y de su plan para que los mortífagos entraran en Hogwarts.

Al terminar, la chica se soltó con brusquedad.

Vaya, si que estas metido en un lio grande. Lo siento por ti. Adiós-

Pansy… no m puedes abandonar ahora. Eres parte de esto-

No lo soy, porque puedo ir con Dumbledore ahora y contarle todo.-

Dijiste que nos cuidaríamos entre nosotros…-

¿Qué me darías a cambio de mi silencio?-

En su desesperación, el rubio había mirado a su alrededor. Allí, justo encima de esa alacena con la puerta ampollada, había un busto viejo que tenía una peluca encima y sobre ella una diadema un poco vieja. Draco sabía de la fascinación de Pansy por las joyas y había visto que esa diadema, limpia, podía ser extraordinaria.

Caminó rápido hasta ese lugar y alzó el brazo para alcanzar la joya. Tomando su varita la le había invocado un hechizo de limpieza y pulido y ahora ésta se veía fastuosa.

Te daré esta diadema en pago.-

Ni siquiera es tuya-

Puedo hacer que se pierda entre toda esta chatarra, o puedo ponerla en sus cabellos para que te veas como una diosa-

Draco conocía la ambición y la codicia de Pansy. Sabía que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de obtener una joya, sobre todo una que por alguna razón extraña estaba oculta.

Déjame verla-

El joven se había aproximado y extendido el brazo para que ella la observara. Cuando Pansy quiso quitársela de la mano, él se alejó y la miró con toda la frialdad que había podido.

Júrame tu silencio-

Antes de jurar cualquier cosa, quiero verme con la diadema puesta. Allí hay un espejo, dámela-

Ponte frente al espejo y yo te pondré la diadema-

Ambos se habían mirado como acordando que el trato era justo.

La chica se había puesto frente al espejo y Draco se había ubicado detrás de ella. Entonces el joven había puesto la joya sobre los cabellos negros y observó el reflejo. Pansy se veía más hermosa que nunca.

Pero también había notado que apenas la diadema tocara la cabeza de la chica, los ojos de ella se habían tornado turbios y luego muy oscuros.

¿guardarás silencio?-

Lo haré. No me conviene que el Señor Tenebroso se entere de que he hablado si todo sale según sus deseos. Debo actuar con astucia, con inteligencia. Me callaré y tú callarás que lo sé todo-

¿Hacemos un pacto? ¿Un pacto de mutua protección? Ahora eres mi cómplice, mi compañera en toda esta locura-

¿cómo sellaríamos este pacto?-

Draco la había girado y le había mordido la boca. Pronto una de sus manos tomaba posesión de uno de los turgentes pechos. Pansy le había tomado de la nuca y entrelazado la pierna izquierda sobre su cadera. Él la había levantado del suelo usando su otra mano, la cual había allanado el bello trasero.

Locos por una pasión inusitada, habían chocado con todo aquello que estaba próximo a ellos. Pronto estaban en el suelo, desnudos. Él la penetraba jubiloso de poseer nuevamente a una mujer tan bella. Ella gemía y empujaba con sus piernas el trasero del joven para que sus estocadas fueran cada vez más profundas. El ariete del rubio entraba totalmente humedecido por los fluidos íntimos de la muchacha y Draco sentía el abrazo ardiente de las paredes vaginales aprisionarlo, encadenarlo.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde tocándose, poseyéndose. Al salir de la sala de menesteres Draco estaba totalmente agotado, pero sonriente.

Había cogido a Pansy salvaje y eróticamente a placer.

Pero había notado que de los dos, ella era la más contenta. Llevaba la diadema apretada contra su cuerpo. Como un mendigo que atesora su última moneda.

Abrió los ojos luego de recordar todo lo sucedido allí. Desde entonces Pansy había empezado a comportarse muy distinta. Era más metódica, analizaba más sus movimientos. Cuando al fin él había podido abrir el armario y desatado el caos, ella había mantenido el silencio. Pero cuando llegó el momento, se había presentado en la mansión Malfoy y ofrecido sus respetos al amo. Había prometido obediencia y lealtad y eso había sorprendido gratamente al Señor Tenebroso.

Pero a él, quien la había involucrado en todo ese juego peligroso, ni lo miró.

Pansy le había olvidado por completo.

Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que no existía rival alguno en las pasiones de la morena. Sabía que ella estaba ahora interesada en otras cosas y que los hombres a estas alturas le eran superfluos.

Pero Draco no perdía la esperanza. Esa mujer era suya, debía ser suya y solo suya. No dejaría que nada ni nadie se la arrebataran. Porque la deseaba con carne y huesos, porque le amaba de forma enfermiza.

Ella le pertenecía porque él era el príncipe de Slytherin y era el dueño de todo.

Era capaz de matar a cualquiera que osara tocarle un solo cabello.

Pero antes de matar… torturaría con saña por tal osadía.

Al otro lado del castillo, Pansy se arreglaba el cabello. Se admiraba de sí misma. Desde que Draco le entregara esa bella Diadema, todo había cambiado. Había incrementado su inteligencia, su olfato para acertar en los momentos correctos. Hasta se había vuelto brillante en sus estudios. Pero también había sentido que se volvía más maquiavélica de lo que jamás creyó ser. Había hecho creer en su momento a Malfoy que era su leal compañera. Que le quería, que estaría a su lado hasta en el peor de los momentos.

Pero nada de eso era verdad.

Ahora el rubio había caído en desgracia y a ella no le convenía mantener relación alguna con él. Pansy sabía que sus aspiraciones ahora tenían que llegar muy alto.

No negaba que Draco era un excelente amante. La satisfacía, pero Pansy sabía que para llegar lejos debía encontrar un pilar más fuerte.

Al estallar el conflicto en el mundo mágico, ella permitió que los días pasaran antes de tomar una decisión. Como había notado que cada vez que se ponía la Diadema podía ver más claro y tomar mejores decisiones, pasó semanas pensando que camino era el más correcto.

Y aunque la decisión que tomó había sido arriesgada, no dudó en poner en práctica sus planes.

Una tarde, haciendo caso omiso a los ruegos de su padre que estaba aterrado, ella se presentó ante el Señor Tenebroso en la mansión Malfoy. Para la ocasión se había arreglado con tal de ser irresistible a todo aquel que la viera en el lugar. Al llegar, fue Draco el primero en ponerse frente a sus ojos. Pero ella lo ignoró. No era a él a quien buscaba.

Una vez quedara en presencia del amo, le había jurado lealtad y obediencia. Sabía que solo quedando en beneplácito con el que no debe ser nombrado, podría conseguirlo todo.

Le había dicho al amo que no le importaba enfrentar a todos en su nombre y que quería ser una fiel vasalla para admirar y aprender de su gran poder. El señor tenebroso había dicho entonces que Pansy le recordaba mucho a la Bellatrix joven que se había presentado de igual manera ante él hacía muchos años.

A Pansy le agradó la comparación.

Trato de dar rienda a toda su sensualidad, no importaba que Lord Voldemort fuera demasiado viejo para ella. Si conseguía sus afectos, sería la ama y señora del mundo mágico.

Pero a poco andar descubrió que el Señor de las Tinieblas no era un hombre carnal como los demás. Sus pasiones y placeres eran muy distintos a los que ella manejaba. Además, vio de inmediato que Bellatrix Lestrange le había mirado con desaprobación.

Y Pansy sabía que era la muerte ganarse a Bella de enemiga.

Entonces, usando su ahora brillante mente, había decidido mantener un perfil sosegado son el amo y conseguir las aprobaciones de la señora Lestrange. Así aprendería todo de ella, quizás la mejor maestra de las artes oscuras que alguien pudiera desear, y obtener de ella toda su sabiduría, su talento y su maldad.

Porque Pansy deseaba ser más terrible que Bella.

Pero a pesar de sus intenciones, había tenido la obligación de volver a Hogwarts. Era obligatorio para todo estudiante sangre pura continuar en el colegio. Tenía que esperar con paciencia en momento en que quedara en libertad de esa cárcel para encontrar el modo de caerle en gracia a la mortífaga y conseguir ponerse bajo su instrucción.

Tenía que ser paciente, pero eso le daba tempo para maquinar mejor sus propósitos.

Salió de su cuarto llevando su bolso para llegar a una de sus clases. En el camino había visto uno de los rayados que esos molestosos rebeldes habían pintado en contra de Snape.

Ya una vez había conseguido boicotear a esos idiotas. Luego de que antes de navidad se incrementaran los hostigamientos a los Gryffindor y aumentaran los actos de protestas contra el director del colegio, Pansy había analizado que debía vigilar el despacho del director. Sabía que en cualquier momento uno de los estúpidos esos se le ocurriría meterse al lugar para causar un destrozo, y ella estaría lista para delatarlo.

En un comienzo había pensado en aunar fuerzas con Malfoy, pero ya el muchacho no tenía agallas. Se había tornado cobarde, asustadizo y ella no soportaba a un hombre que no peleara, que no se alzara aunque fuera en desigualdad de fuerzas.

Ella admiraba a los hombres, no a los cobardes.

Entonces esperó. Y justo una tarde… sus esfuerzos tuvieron la recompensa.

Había divisado a Longbotton, a esa rara Lovegood y a la pobretona Weasley subir las escaleras al despacho con todo el sigilo que podían. De inmediato ella había corrido para encontrar a alguno de los Carrow y delatarlos, pero en el camino pensó que delatarlos con el mismísimo director iba a ser más fructífero.

Avisó a Snape y éste había volado al lugar. Allí pudo ver como los atrapaba en las escaleras y sonrió con placer.

Esa había sido su primera cacería.

Pero a pesar de todo, había conseguido algo que no esperaba. Desde ese entonces Snape parecía vigilarla. Le miraba con una extraña expresión de cautela y aprensión. Al comienzo ella había creído que le era apetecible al director y barajó la posibilidad de llegar lejos si era necesario. No por nada Severus Snape era ahora la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso. Pero también comprendió que no era atracción sexual lo que el cetrino hombre sentía por ella. Más bien, parecía repelerla.

Solo le quedaba esperar a que el año terminara o que las cosas se precipitaran. Ya el poder oscuro estaba avanzando con rapidez. Al menos los rebeldes habían perdido partidarios, La chica Lovegood no había regresado después de navidad y parecía que en cualquier momento Longbotton iba a ser atrapado en un problema mayor que una travesura.

Pues ella sabía que eran esos dos y la chica Weasley los líderes de la rebelión.

Entró a su salón. Todos los Sly se dieron vuelta para contemplarla. Era la princesa de su casa. A un costado Dafne Greengrass era la única que le miraba con odio genuino. Ella sonrió. Le divertía lo patética que era esa chica.

Como si alguna vez pudiera hacer algo en mi contra pensó con deleite.

Tranquilamente se sentó y puso su atención en la clase. Por la ventana el tiempo avanzaba.

Solo contaba esperar… y como ella dedujo… los acontecimientos se precipitarían mucho antes de que el año escolar terminara.

El asalto a Gringgott había funcionado después de todo. Ahora los tres volaban sobre el dragón con rumbo desconocido. Sus cuerpos dolían horrores a causa de las quemaduras y el viento gélido les golpeaba en una mezcla de alivio y tortura.

Harry miraba el lejano suelo mientras Ron gemía su dolor y Hermione lloriqueaba. Pronto un lago asomó como un charco a sus ojos. De a poco percibieron que perdían altura. Aprovechando un momento determinado, Harry dio la orden y los tres cayeron a las heladas aguas. Ron, luego de emerger a la superficie, buscó a Hermione con la mirada. Respiró cuando la vio asomar la castaña cabellera toda mojada y pegada a su cráneo. Los tres lucharon para salir del lago, pues había muchas algas que les dificultaban el nado. Al alcanzar la orilla, los tres cayeron como sacos de plomo tratando de recuperar en algo sus fuerzas.

Fue entonces que Harry tuvo esa visión que le aclaró las dudas y le avisó que Voldemort ya había descubierto su misión.

Naginni era efectivamente un horrocrux y el otro si estaba escondido en Hogwarts como él lo había sospechado desde un principio. Al darles a conocer las revelaciones a sus amigos, tanto Hermione como Ron se asustaron.

La búsqueda de los Horrocrux ya no era más un secreto para su peor enemigo.

_Vi cómo se enteraba de lo de la copa. Me metí… en su mente. Está…- Harry recordó los asesinatos.- muy enfadado, pero también asustado; no entiende cómo lo supimos y ahora quiere comprobar si los demás Horrocruxes están a salvo. El anillo primero. Cree que el de Hogwarts está más seguro; en primer lugar, porque sería muy difícil que entráramos en el colegio sin que nos vieran. Imagino que ahí irá en último lugar; pero aun así podría llegar en cuestión de horas…-_

_¿Viste en qué parte de Hogwarts está?- preguntó Ron, poniéndose también de pie._

_No, él estaba demasiado concentrado en advertirle a Snape y no pensó en el lugar exacto donde escondió el Horrocrux…-_

_¡Espera! ¡Espera un momento!- saltó Hermione mientras Ron recogía la copa y Harry volvía a sacar la capa para hacerse invisible-. No podemos ir allí así nomás, no hemos hecho ningún plan, tenemos…-_

_Tenemos que apurarnos- dijo Harry con firmeza. Le habría gustado dormir un poco en la carpa nueva, pero eso era imposible ya.- ¿Te imaginas lo que hará cuando se entere de que el anillo y el relicario han desaparecido? ¿Y si se lleva el Horrocrux de Hogwarts, porque cree que no está lo bastante seguro ahí?-_

Al final, ya con la única opción ante ellos, los tres se habían envuelto en la capa y Hermione los había llevado con ella al desaparecer en dirección a Hogsmeade, su última parada antes de enfrentar los peligros del castillo.

Luego, Casi fueron sorprendidos en el pueblo y si no hubiera sido por el hermano de Dumbledore, hubieran sido atrapados. Después, Alberforth los había escondido en su posada y allí les reveló la entrada desconocida al castillo por medio de un pasadizo completamente nuevo.

Fue Neville quien les había dado la bienvenida y quien los escoltara a la amada sala de menesteres, que ahora era el refugio de todo aquel que estaba en contra de Snape.

Al ver el lugar, tanto Ron como Hermione se admiraron. La estancia parecía un amplio camarote, lleno de literas, en donde todos se escondían. Harry quería ir y buscar el Horrocrux y largarse lo más luego posible, pero ya todos se habían levantado en signo de lucha. Para colmo, Neville había mandado llamar a sus otros compañeros que estaban afuera del castillo y estos habían avisado a todos los que estaban del lado del elegido.

La batalla ya no se podía evitar.

Harry, junto a Luna, había ido a la sala común de los Ravencraw para observar esa diadema que Luna había mencionado como un objeto de su casa que era considerado muy importante, pero que estaba perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Mientras, Ron y Hermione habían corrido a la cámara de los secretos pues Ron había caído en la cuenta que necesitaban los colmillos del basilisco muerto en ella para poder destruir la copa y ese misterioso objeto que Harry necesitaba encontrar.

Allí, luego que la copa se resistiera con saña a sr destruida, Hermione al fin había terminado con otro trozo del alma de Voldemort.

Harry por su parte había vivido en el torbellino. Había llegado a la sala común de Ravencraw y había sido sorprendido por los Carrow. Amycus entonces había llamado al amo y Harry había sentido el terrible dolor de la cicatriz. La maestra Mcgonagall había llegado en su auxilio y cuando ya todos empezaban a descubrir que Harry estaba en Hogwarts, Su jefa de casa se enfrentaba al detestado director hasta expulsarlo. Después el moreno había dirigido sus pasos al gran comedor en donde ya todos estaban mirando como los profesores lanzaban encantamientos protectores para salvaguardar el lugar y darle tiempo a él para encontrar el objeto misterioso. Allí se reunieron muchos de sus aliados, como también los alumnos de las otras casas. Pero no había rastros de Ron y Hermione.

Entonces, y para el terror de muchos, la voz de Lord Voldemort se había escuchado dentro del castillo. Decía que no deseaba la lucha, que no deseaba derramar sangre mágica, que lo único que quería era que le entregaran a Harry. Con eso salvarían su colegio, su vida y obtendrían recompensas.

El plazo para ellos expiraba a medianoche.

Todo fue silencio al principio, todos miraban al ojiverde. Pero fue Parkinson quien alzó la voz.

_¡Pero si está ahí! ¡Potter está ahí! ¡Qué alguien lo atrape!-_

Mas, las tres casas contrarias a la de la chica se alzaron en su contra. Todos protegían a Harry y tanto ella como los demás Slytherin se habían quedado paralizados al verse disminuidos en número. Entonces McGonagall había ordenado que todos los Slytherin fueran los primeros en evacuar el colegio, junto a los demás alumnos que fueran menores. Al pasar por el lado de Harry, la chica le había mirado con altivez y desprecio.

Ya nos veremos, Potter… no podrás ganar-

Harry la perdió de vista. Pero ya no le prestó atención alguna. Luego de preguntar a todos por Ron y Hermione, se alejó para poner un poco de orden a sus ideas. Y allí comprendió. La diadema no la había visto nadie que estuviera vivo.

Corrió entonces en busca del fantasma de Ravencraw, la Dama Gris, según le había dicho Nick casi decapitado cuando le preguntó.

Al hablar con ella entendió como Tom Riddle había obtenido el objeto, como la había embaucado y luego había usado el objeto como Horrocrux. Pero todavía no podía adivinar en qué lugar del castillo podía encontrarse.

Corrió por el castillo y se había encontrado con Hagrid. Siguió corriendo y se había topado con la cabeza de una gárgola, la cual había sido destruida por el ataque al castillo. Esta le recordó al busto en la sala de Ravencraw que viera cuando la visitara junto a luna y entonces recordó otro rostro de piedra. Uno que había visto hace casi un año. Uno al cual le había puesto una peluca y una diadema vieja y lo había colocado sobre la alacena en donde había escondido el libro del príncipe mestizo.

Su mente refulgió ante tal comprensión.

Corrió de nuevo y a mitad de camino, al fin, encontró a sus amigos. Ron y Hermione le habían contado todo sobre lo sucedido en la cámara secreta y él les contó que ya sabía en donde estaba el Horrocrux.

Los tres corrieron entonces a la sala de menesteres y después de esperar a que Ginny y Tonks se marcharan del lugar se prepararon para la búsqueda.

Fue entonces que Ron mencionó algo que se les estaba pasando por alto.

_¡Espera un momento!- dijo de pronto- ¡Se nos olvidaba alguien!-_

_¿Quién?- preguntó Hermione._

_Los elfos domésticos. Deben de estar todos en la cocina ¿no?-_

_¿Quieres decir que deberíamos ir a buscarlos para que luchen de nuestro lado?- preguntó Harry._

_No, no es eso- respondió Ron, muy serio-. Pero deberíamos sugerirles que abandonen el castillo; no queremos que corran la misma suerte que Dobby, ¿verdad? No podemos obligarlos a morir por nosotros-_

Lo siguiente que vio Harry lo dejó boquiabierto. Hermione había lanzado los colmillos de basilisco que tenía en los brazos y se había colgado del cuello de Ron para besarlo.

Ron y Hermione habían pactado que mientras no terminaran la misión, no revelarían a nadie su ya confesado amor. La chica había argumentado que para Harry hubiera sido difícil conocer esta relación, ya que él de seguro debía extrañar mucho a Ginny y podía sentirse triste y desplazado por sus amigos.

Mas, ahora ese beso improvisado, que Ron respondió con gusto, los había delatado ante su amigo.

_¿Les parece que es el momento más oportuno?- preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz, y como no le hicieron caso, sino que se abrazaron aún más fuerte y se balancearon un poco, les gritó:- ¡Eh! ¡Estamos en guerra!-_

Luego de las disculpas correspondientes por parte de Ron, y aun con un Harry conmocionado por lo que había visto, decidieron comenzar la búsqueda en la sala que viene y va. Mientras caminaban ya dentro del lugar, Ronm y Harry comentaban la absurda ocurrencia de Voldemort de pensar que solo él podía entrar a la sala.

Pero cualquiera que deseara ocultar algo podía entrar.

Se separaron, Ron Y Hermione buscaban por un lado, Harry trataba de recordar por el suyo en donde pudiera estar el busto con peluca.

Recorrieron loa callejones, observando en todos los recovecos. A cada paso el corazón de Harry se revolucionaba con la expectativa. De pronto, ante él, apareció ese viejo armario donde había escondido su libro de pociones; miró arriba del mueble con el pecho vibrante y allí estaba el busto…

Pero la diadema… ya no estaba.

No… no, no, no… pero… ¿cómo? ¿quién?- Harry sintió que todo su mundo se partía en mil pedazos.

Para colmo, a sus espaldas escuchó una voz que él conocía demasiado bien.

_¡Quieto, Potter!-_

Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy lo amenazaban con sus varitas.

Al comienzo todo fue una charla tensa. Mafloy y Harry se habían dicho muchas cosas. Draco le reclamaba la varita que el moreno llevaba en la mano. Luego había empezado una lucha. Como Draco era el más listo de los tres Slytherin, había deducido que Harry buscaba algo en la sala y que era importante; por lo cual no había que dañar a El Elegido. Pero era imposible detener los ímpetus de sus gorilas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ron y Hermione se unieran a la lucha. El desastre fue total. Los objetos volaban en el aire y Harry aun peleando miraba a todos lados en busca de la Diadema.

Al final, Crabbe había cometido una magna estupidez. Había invocado un fuego terrible que lo consumía todo, que lo destruía todo. Y Harry, Ron y Hermione ahora corrían por los pasillos para escapar.

A pesar de todo, la suerte estaba de su lado; habían encontrado unas escobas y volando en ellas buscaron la salida. Pero antes, Harry había visto a Malfoy, con un inconsciente Goyle, desesperado sobre un montón de escombros, intentado escapar del infierno.

Y Harry había ido en su rescate.

Salieron todos de esa trampa mortal y el fuego se encerró en la sala para consumir todo vestigio. Hermione dijo que esa clase de fuego, el Fuego Maldito, efectivamente destruía Horrocruxes y Ron le preguntó a Harry si sentía que la Diadema estaba destruida.

No… no lo siento así. Y él tampoco. La diadema sigue intacta. Pero, ¿dónde está ahora? ¿Quién la tiene?-

No pudieron hablar más pues el ruido de batalla los distrajo. A poco andar vieron a Percy y a Fred que peleaban con unos mortífagos que habían penetrado por fin al castillo.

Un repentino estallido provocó el desastre. Ron vio con horror algo que no podía creer. Fred… su desfachatado y querido Fred… yacía muerto en el suelo.

El dolor era insoportable. Una vez que pusieran el cuerpo de su hermano en lugar seguro, el pelirrojo se había vuelto casi loco. Quería lanzarse a la caza de mortífagos sin importar nada. Fue su amor quien lo detuvo. Ella le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que cometiera un grave error.

_¡Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos acabar con Voldemort, Ron! ¡Por favor, escúchame! ¡Necesitamos capturar a la serpiente! ¡tenemos que matarla! _¡Y después encontrar la diadema!-_le decía Hermione._

Fue ella también quien calmó a medias el punzante dolor que Harry sentía. Le había ordenado entrar en la mente del mago tenebroso y así descubrir en donde se encontraba para poder ir hasta él y al menos matar a Naginni.

Harry no tuvo problemas en obedecer y pronto supo donde estaba su enemigo. Ron ls siguió sintiendo una agonía que le aprisionaba la garganta. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Tenía que pensar, tenía que ayudar a Harry, una vez muerta la serpiente ya buscaría la manejar de saldar cuentas con los servidores de Voldemort.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido para el trío. Snape era asesinado por Voldemort y antes de morir le entregaba a Harry unas memorias

Después Harry desaparecía sin explicación alguna, aunque Ron y Hermione ya sabían, y con gran dolor, que se había internado en el bosque para entregarse al señor tenebroso.

Hermione abrazaba a Ginny que sufría en ese momento un dolor doble, había perdido a su hermano y parecía que ahora también perdería al amor de su vida.

Pero aunque las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, Ginny no gemía. Era un llanto silencio y valiente.

Pero en cambio, Ron estaba destrozado.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Hermione? Si con suerte matamos a la serpiente, aun nos queda otra maldita cosa que ahora si no tenemos idea donde encontrarla-

No sé, Ron. Ya no puedo ni pensar. No tenemos escapatoria. Sin Harry no sé qué va a ser de nosotros-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que entregarse?- Ron golpeó con la mano desnuda el muro de piedra a su lado. La mano dolió, pero él dolor de su corazón era más poderoso- ese imbécil, que siempre tiene que sentirse el héroe-

Compréndelo… no quiere que nadie más muera por su causa- lloriqueó la castaña. Ginny seguía callada mirando al frente, pero sin ver nada- ya se han perdido vidas muy valiosas…-

Entregándose no va a poder impedir que otros más muramos esta noche, Hermione- el pelirrojo miró a su amor a los ojos- Yo no me voy a someter a ese miserable- Se levantó del lado de las chicas y caminó hasta la salida del gran salón- Yo voy a morir peleando, y conmigo me llevaré a unos cuantos… se lo debo a Fred-

Estaba herido y furioso. Sentía el latir sangrante de su corazón. Su hermano había sido asesinado, su mejor amigo lo sería pronto si es que ya no lo habían matado ya. El resto de su familia se encontraba en gran peligro. La mujer que amaba estaba sentenciada a la muerte.

Todo eso estaba matando a Ron por dentro.

Sin control de sus pasos, vagó por los destruidos pasillos. El silencio que reinaba ahora se le tornaba insoportable. Cerca de las mazmorras se detuvo para caer al suelo y llorar ese dolor que no le dejaba en paz. Acuclillado, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas, se quedó, dejando que el sufrimiento se deslizara entre las lágrimas.

De pronto escuchó un ruido, levantó la cabeza y vio una sombra que intentaba esconderse detrás de una columna. Rápido, para que el desconocido no escapara, corrió en la dirección de ese ruido y aunque esa sombra intentó escabullirse, la atrapó cogiéndole de un brazo.

¿Qué haces aquí?-

Unos ojos verdes le miraron entre la inquietud, el desprecio y una sensación que tanto para él como para ella era aún desconocida.

Suéltame, Weasley. ¡Suéltame!-

Se supone que te habías ido con los demás Slytherin-

Pues no me fui- le dijo la chica con altivez.

Ron la contempló. Ella llevaba un pequeño morral, el cual apretaba contra su cuerpo con agonía.

¿Qué es eso que llevas en al morral?-

¿Qué te importa, pobretón? Son cosas mías. Cosas que no voy a dejar tiradas aquí-

Ron la soltó. No valía la pena gastar sus energías en ella.

Pues, escapa. Cuando tu señor regrese, ni tú estarás a salvo- masculló el joven con rencor.

¿Crees que pueden ganar? ¿Crees que pueden conseguir algo? Mejor, ríndete, Weasley. Si en algo valoras tu tonta vida. Solo mírate, estás llorando como una niña. Eres solo un cobarde-

Ron volvió a tomarla, pero esta vez de los hombros con mucha fuerza. Sus ojos ahora refulgían de rencor.

Parkinson, No me provoques. Porque ahora no soy dueño de mi mismo. Sé que no tengo salida. Sé que todos los que peleamos contra el Innombrable no tenemos salvación… pero ¡Prefiero morir peleando que someterme a él!- la zamarreó con más brío- ¡Prefiero la muerte a es un esclavo!-

Luego de esto la lanzó contra un muro. Aun llevaba la mirada convertida en una tormenta en medio del mar.

¡Lárgate y ve a besar los pies de tu amo!- Le gritó

Pansy se veía sorprendida. Había pestañeado rápidamente para luego recomponerse. Ron la miraba aún frenético. Sus ojos, aun llenos de dolor, rabia y odio, brillaban. Su respiración era agitada, sus puños estaban apretados.

Su imagen bien podría confundirse con la de un león herido a punto de matar.

La chica no dijo nada más. Solo atinó a alejarse. Ron la vio correr por el largo pasillo hasta que doblara en una esquina. Negó con la cabeza. La detestaba.

Corre, estúpida. A ver si logras salvarte esta noche- gruño- Mejor me voy al comedor. Tengo que estar con mi familia, con Hermione-

Hagrid lo llevaba en brazos en una tétrica procesión. Todos los mortífagos caminaban detrás del gigante y el Gigante caminaba, llorando sin parar, detrás del Señor tenebroso. A él le dolía el sufrimiento de su querido amigo, pero aun no podía revelar que aun continuaba con vida.

Tenía que hacer las cosas de tal manera de matar a la serpiente, para luego buscar la diadema por cielo, mar y tierra.

Al llegar al castillo y luego que Neville hiciera lo que él en verdad necesitaba, matar la serpiente con la espada de Gryffindor, Ya no era necesario que él se mantuviera por más tiempo inmóvil. Con rapidez tomó su capa y se cubrió con ella para ayudar a sus amigos en este nuevo combate.

El estallido de muros, el fuego en todos lados, las luces verdes y rojas, daban al lugar un aspecto de espanto. Harry desviaba todos los hechizos que Voldemort lanzaba, oculto en su capa. Al llegar al gran comedor y una vez que Bellatrix intentara matar a Hermione, ya no pudo mantenerse en secreto. Se mostró ante todos y el Señor tenebroso fue el más sorprendido de todos.

Pelearon como dos gladiadores en la arena, pero Harry cada vez disminuía más la confianza de su enemigo.

No vas a matar a nadie más. Solo quedamos tú y yo. Ni siquiera la varita de sauco puede protegerte. Sé cosas que tú no. Sé cosas que van a destruirte. He destruido todas las piezas de tu alma. Solo quedas tú, y estás demasiado débil para volver a hacer otro Horrocrux-

Le estaba mintiendo. Le estaba engañando para ganar tiempo. Voldemort no había tenido tiempo de averiguar si la diadema aun existía. Y eso Harry lo usaría en contra de su enemigo.

Lo que guardabas en la sala de menesteres se quemó con fuego maldito. Y además… la varita no te salvará-

Voldemort se puso pálido, como no era posible imaginar. Miró a Harry a los ojos e intentó meterse en su mente, pero ya no podía. Cual fuera el lazo que los uniera, se había roto.

Y temió por su existencia. Temió la total seguridad que demostraba el muchacho. Y pensó con rapidez.

Tenía que ponerse bajo protección para hacer un horrocrux más… solo uno más.

Pegó un grito y tomando a Bellatrix de la mano se desapareció con ella. Los demás mortífagos, al ver a su señor huir, quedaron estupefactos. Asustados, fueron escapando simultáneamente, sin que muchos aliados pudieran atraparlos.

Muchos vitorearon a Harry creyendo que habían vencido. Pero el moreno sabía que eso no era verdad. Mientras existiera la diadema, no habría victoria. Además, Voldemort se escondería y reuniría fuerzas.

Y Harry temía la creación de un nuevo Horrocrux.

Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia él y lo abrazaron. Ron incluso le dio un golpe en la espalda en venganza por haberlo hecho sufrir con su desaparición. Harry solo le sonrió para luego correr a los brazos de Ginny y apretarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuanto había necesitado de ella esa noche.

Ya en calma y completamente solos en la habitación de los muchachos. Hermione interrogó a su amigo.

¿Encontraste la diadema?-

No-

Pero le dijiste que…-

Le mentí-

Pero tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta de ello, Harry-

Lo sé. Pero al mentirle descubrí que ni él sabe dónde está ese Horrocrux-

¿Y cómo vamos a averiguar dónde está, Harry?- preguntó Ron inquieto.

Esas cosas están malditas. Y la maldad siempre termina manifestándose. Mientras Voldemort tema por su vida, no se atreverá a exponerse. Y eso puede usarse a nuestro favor mientras busquemos la joya. Sus servidores seguirán la lucha, pero ahora saben que su amo no es invulnerable. Y además está lo de la varita. Ella solo me obedece a mí, por lo cual Voldemort no puede matarme con ella. Quien tenga la diadema un día llegará a mí. Y pagaré el precio que pida por ella.-

¿Y si el precio es algo que amas, Harry?- preguntó Hermione.

Si me pide la vida por la diadema… se la entregaré una vez mate a Voldemort. ¿Qué otra cosa querría alguien de mí?-

Pero Harry no podía vislumbrar el futuro. A veces las vueltas de la vida nos ponen contra la pared y nos piden cosas que nunca pensamos nos exigirían.

Por el puente de piedra, Pansy corría con su morral muy bien cuidado. Aun no podía creer que su señor huyera. Pero sabía que el motivo debía ser muy poderoso. Pero confiaba en que pronto éste reuniría fuerzas para terminar de una vez con Potter y sus repugnantes amigos.

Al llegar al otro lado, y luego de esconderse entre los árboles, aspiró aire para recuperar el aliento. Su pecho saltaba agitado. Pero su tesoro estaba a salvo en sus manos.

Mientras reponía fuerzas, por su mente pasó como un relámpago un rostro que le había impresionado. Unos ojos azules y brillantes que le miraban con la energía de un torbellino.

Se había sorprendido. En verdad nunca pensó que el simplón Weasley contuviera tanto valor dentro de él. Que no temiera morir peleando. Se estremeció al recordarle. No supo por qué.

Si antes ella ni siquiera lo veía.

A lo lejos Daphne sintió un ardor en el bolsillo. Asustada, se sacó la túnica y con la varita sacó lo que en el bolsillo llevaba. Era la foto de Pansy que ella hechizara hacía tanto tiempo. Ahora estaba envuelta en llamas, se consumía sin remedio.

Daphne sonrió, maligna.

Al fin… al fin mi hechizo ha hecho efecto. Desgraciada Parkinson, has caído por fin a los pies de tu verdugo… él te hará pagar todo el daño que me has hecho. Ahora sabrás lo que es llorar por amor-

Pero a Daphne no le importaba que con su maldición, había encadenado a ese verdugo también al sufrimiento.


End file.
